College in America, Arc 2: The London Chronicles
by 1xmocha
Summary: With Fuji's seemingly forgotten memories of just Ryoma and Ryoma's departure to London, things are comming together and truths are reviled. Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: You guys are so great! (Sniffles) Thank you so much to all those who have review my stories and added me as a fav. author, etc and I hope you continue to. Now as I promised, my new story.(my internet was down for awhile so I had a chance to type this sooner than I thought I would. ;P)

Warnings: Um mentions of kissing, an oc, and fuji sluttyness. YAOI.

Chapter 1: The Dorm

Fuji wasn't the one to be surprised.

He rather did the surprising himself.

But this time, however, he didn't have the upper hand.

"Atobe, what are you doing here?" Fuji smiled his regular smile, trying not to sound surprised.

Atobe smiled back at him, "This is a surprise, Fuji."

He smirked at him seductively.

Fuji didn't exactly have 1 boyfriend per say.

True he loved Tezuka with all his being...it was just when he wasn't around and he needed attention...

His and Atobe's make out sessions in the back of his limo were always fun.

Plus Atobe had a boyfriend of his own so...yeah.

Although he could see why Atobe would date Genchiro.

He was a fabulous kisser as well.

Although this may seem slightly slutty and unloyal...he really didn't regret anything because he was pretty damn sur that Tezuka had kissed atobe or Sanada at some time.

So they were basically pretty even.

Fuji's plan was to attend the same college as Tezuka but never in a million years did he think Sanada and Atobe to be there as well.

Just then as Sanada walked up carrying some bags, Tezuka walked out of the dorm.

The surprise was evident on his face but was quickly replaced with the normal stotic one.

"I see." tezuka spoke as explanation.

There was obviously no need to ask stupid questions on why they were here.

Fuji was surprised when he got an acceptance letter from a college in America for a scholarship if he played tennis for their team.

At first he wasn't going to attend but when he found out Tezuka had got the same letter and they could be roommates how could he say no?

Tezuka looked past Fuji & Atobe to look at Sanada.

"Here let me help you carry those. If they're Atobe's they must be heavy." Tezuka stressed.

Atobe rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Puhlease! Not all of ore-sama's bags are heavy." Atobe snarked.

Tezuka and Sanada went in.

Fuji followed them up after a quick kiss with Atobe.

There were 8 people suppose to be living in their dorm. The dorm, although small, was especially made for the tennis team. They made up 4 players but Fuji had to wonder who the other 4 were.

All of the sudden a blonde stepped out of one of the bathrooms with a towel on.

Fuji was, for the second time today, surprised.

"Kevin Smith, this is a surprise." Fuji smiled.

Kevin looked at them dumbfounded but then looked in understanding.

"Oh so you must be the 4 players they picked from Japan. When I heard they were doing this I never thought it would be you 4. He's going to flip out." Kevin laughed.

"He?" questioned Tezuka.

Kevin waved it off as unimportant, "Our dorm manager, team captain and fellow player. You'll love him. Everybody does. You'll meet him later." Kevin spoke sharkily.

"I see." Sanada spoke, curiosity intrigued.

"Well I'll give you a tour of the campus after I get dressed.

All of the sudden a guy a head taller than Kevin, who was now about Fuji's height, walked up to Kevin.

"Kev, your pet is pissed that you snuck out of practice early to take a shower and go on a date with Eric who is surprise, surprise, missing as well." the brown hair man spoke.

Fuji looked at him.

He was hot, just not his type.

Kevin smirked at him and the man walked away, defeated.

He turned around.

"Are they..."

Kevin nodded.

"Ah...I'll tell Captain. Welcome to the team." he nodded.

"That was Yuuri, he plays doubles with my boyfriend, Eric. You'll meet him later along with the captain." Kevin's eyes twinkled.

Fuji frowned.

Kevin was hiding something.

"Don't worry the captian's hot, Fuji. Believe me!" he spoke looking at Fuji's face.

Fuji flushed.

Damn bastard.

He didn't love just Tezuka, Atobe, and Sanada. He had also fallen in love(before Tezuka and him started dating even) a tennis prodigy like no other who he hadn't even seen in 5 years.

Part of the reason for excepting was a chance to see him.

Fuji smiled again.

College was going to be fun.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Yey for updating!

Warings: another oc, and Ryoma whimpyness

Chapter 2: The Captain

College wasn't fun at all.

With his duties as the tennis team captain, player, honors student, and dorm manager Ryoma decided that these years were going to be the bane of his exsistance.

Especially when he had to be in the same campus, hell the whole state of New York, of people that wanted to screw him silly.

Life just wasn't fair.

It was hard, along with all his other duties, being a utterly, undeniable uke.

And single at that.

But its not like even though he was still a virgin, he didn't have fun making out with people he considered worthy of his err...gift in kissing

Ryoma sighed as e looked around the club room.

Kevin had ditched earlier to go on his date and Eric "volulentering" to look for him.

Now they were both missing and off on their date together.

Thank god he had calm, non-ditching practice Yuuri to compensate.

Now all they were waiting for were the other 4 players form Japan to arrive...

Ryoma dropped his racket in shock.

No...no way that they could be them?

Could they?

Ryoma began to run to the front entrance of the college to see if he could stop Kevin in time.

"Kevin!" he called out as he caught sight of Eric and him.

"Kev, tell me I'm wrong about who the 4 new players are?!"

Kevin ran a hand through Ryoma's hair soothingly as his pet attached himself to him.

Eric let go of Kevin's waist. He was very aware that Ryoma was attached at the hip with Kevin.

Sort of like brothers really because he knew that Ryoma had no romantic interest in Kevin and Kevin had taken some serious time to get over it.

Ryoma was cute, cuter than Kevin(but it's not like he was gonna tell his boyfriend that...) But Ryoma's heart seemed to be taken by someone else for a long time.

That and he fell in love with Kevin not their uke captain...

True Ryoma had to be one of the biggest brats he's ever met, but he performed his duties no less than perfect; although Ryoma should still be in High school. Smart little shit...

And what's worse? He knew it too.

Cocky brat...

Kevin sighed at Ryoma's antics.

It was an inside joke between the team that he was Kevin's "pet" because Kevin spoiled the boy rotten.

"How did you find out? Never mind. Prodigy brains...and to answer your question, all 4 of them are here."

Ryoma looked up at Kevin, lip quivering.

"What am I going to do?"

Eric sighed beside Kevin.

The movie was starting in 20 minutes...

"Well...I really don't know what you are talking about but out movie is starting in 20 minutes so..."

"..."

"Don't get eaten!" Eric spoke to Ryoma as he grabbed Kevin's arm, leading him to his car, promptly removing leech Ryoma from Kevin.

Kevin gave an apologetic look saying that they would talk about it later after they got back from the movie.

"Good luck!" Kevin called out.

Ryoma almost cried.

He was gonna need it...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: 1 do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: Eric flirtyness, Tezuka...smiling?!, and of course, Ryoma smexiness...

Note: Sorry if my chapters seem short but they are intended to be kinds short(although they seem pretty long to me) Yeh for another quick update!

Chapter 3: The reunion of the pillars

Tezuka did not meet their captain the first day.

It wasn't until the fifth day when they had been woken up by Kevin screaming at 6 o'clock in the morning at a certain someone.

A very familiar someone in fact...

Tezuka had been very pissed when he was woken up this early after last night.

Last night had been...tiring to say the least.

Fuji had guiltily confessed about the whole Atobe- Sanada thing.

Tezuka had been mad, furious in fact but told Fuji that he had nothing to be ashamed about because he had basically done the same thing.

Promptly after which Atobe and Sanada came in and they found out they had had the same conversation next door and were wanting to come up with a solution.

Which they really didn't find an answer too until they had finished making out on Tezuka's and Fuji's pushed together beds.

So, yeah...

And hey while they were now something along the lines of dating and being "honest", the whole Ryoma thing came out and needless to say they were shocked tht they all had a crush on the boy.

But then again it really wasn't that surprising.

It's what Ryoma did.

He's like a black hole that just sucks you in and leaves you just waiting there forever for him.

He just pushes you and pushes you and when you push back...he just pushes you some more.

So in the end they just decided to let whatever happen, happen.

"Ryoma! I can't believe you were about to go dressed out like this! Are you trying to get raped?"

"Yadda. I'm just really tired and I have a meeting in...oh look I'm already late. Super. And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Ryoma spoke dryly, hands on his hips.

Eric was now beside an annoyed Kevin probably having been woken up by the yelling with an amused look on his face.

"Well...I think the captain looks fine." he winked.

Kevin glared at his boyfriend. So not helping...

"You're not even wearing any pants!" Kevin yelled in amazement of hoe ryoma was totally not getting it.

"So? All they should be looking at is my face." Ryoma spoke boredly, running a hand thorough his hair, raising the extra large shirt higher up his thighs.

"..."

"Poor, poor little naive Ryoma." Eric chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoma glared.

"Don't go around looking like you're going to whore your body. Epically at a Dorm manager meeting. I know they never gave you a list of who was going to stay in the dorm but that's no need to try and get revenge on them by playing the you-can-look-but-can't-touch game." Eric sighed.

"Hmpfh...mada mada da ne." Kevin mimicked.

Ryoma glared even harder.

"For your information I've never had sex in my life before so why would I whore my body?" Ryoma yelled enraged.

"..."

It was at that point he realized his mistake and started turning red.

"You mean you're still a virgin?" Eric asked in amazement, trying to contain his laugh.

"...So?"

"I thought you would have been screwed years ago, with that body and tongue of yours."Eric laughed teasingly.

"Eric!" Both Kevin and Ryoma yelled embarrassed as Eric brought up that one time last year, before Kevin and Eric were together, that they gt so totally smashed that they had a kissing contest on each other t see who was the best.

Ryoma won hands down.

They had to wonder, after they were sober enough they next day, if it was legal to be that good of a kisser...

Tezuka stood by watching the scene with shock.

He never in a million years thought Ryoma was their coach and dorm manager.

Tezuka smiled to himself.

Good. They weren't to late...

Through the whole "conversation"he hadn't left Ryoma's body once.

Indeed Ryoma was a sight to behold with his new height, longer hair that somehow suited him, still gorgeous gold eyes, pouty lips, and utterly fuckable body with hardly anything on it then a pair of black boxers and a overly big button down shirt, sliding off one shoulder, exposing more of his neck and shoulder.

Tezuka felt himself go hot.

Damn.

This wasn't good at all.

But they had talked after all and decided not to act right now, until they saw Ryoma again, which was now so it was kinda confusing...

He had heard enough and cleared his throat, letting them know he was here.

"You are being quite loud for this early in the morning, Kevin, Eric,...Ryoma."

Ryoma' s gaze turned to him.

"..."

"..."

He smiled and finally ran up to Tezuka, fitting himself against Tezuka's form.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around ryoma as Eric Kevin looked on and smiled.

It was totally un-Ryoma like but then again it had been 5 years...

To Tezuka they just seemed to fit together so utterly perfectly.

"Sorry I woke you up. Hey Buchou? You think I'm dressed properly don't you?" Ryoma pouted.

Tezuka lifted the corner of his lips at the buchou comment. He wanted to say not to call him that but Ryoma wouldn't listen to him anyway so why bother?

"Absolutely not. And because you had to argue about it you missed your meeting. Not very good captain behavior." Tezuka reprimanded.

Ryoma pouted even more. "Che..."

Tezuka felt the beginnings of a true smile appear on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell the others when they woke up...

On second thought, it would be funner to see when they woke up on their own..

Everything was about to come together.

Or at least start to anyways.

Tezuka just seriously hoped their weren't too many bumps on the way.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: none really

Note: Last chapter was over a thousand words...go me! Now without further a due...chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunchroom surprise(s)

Fuji woke up to Tezuka not beside him.

Whenever he woke up, Tezuka was always there so...where was he now?

Fuji looked at the clock.

6:30.

Great. He had class in an hour.

Literature too.

Great nap class...

Sometimes he had to pray to whatever deity allowed him to be a tensai.

POT

When Fuji got out of the shower, Tezuka was getting dressed.

Fuji breathed a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"Where were you? You weren't there when I woke up." Fuji frowned.

Tezuka gave him a small smile. "Sorry. I was woken up by some noise outside our dorm and went to check it out. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Fuji's usual smile was plastered back on his face. "Oh? And what was it?"

Tezuka smiled even wider. " I met the captain."

Fuji was now intrigued.

"Saa...what's he like?" Fuji questioned.

"He's...different." Tezuka spoke vaguely.

Fuji didn't like it but he always did like a challenge.

POT

Class was so bring.

He didn't have any classes with any of his boyfriends until after their different lunches.

Fuji wanted to pout.

It wasn't fair.

So here he was heading to the East Wing of the campus's lunchroom.

He had heard the food here was something to write home about and what's better?

They had wabsai 24/7.

Fuji entered the lunchroom littered with people.

The food was set up in a buffet style and had a long line.

So Fuji was bored so he decided to do what he did best.

Be sadistic.

He got at least 5 people in line to leave to go to the restroom, scared another 4 girls into leaving with the carbs the food contained, got 3 guys to leave with a pouty look, and got 10 to leave with his glare-one even passed out.

So all in all it was a pretty good day...and he hadn't even got his food yet.

He was now in front of the line trying to beside between the chicken pot pie or some fish and rice when he felt a hand that felt burning on his back and a seductive voice in his ear.

"That wasn't very nice, Fuji s-e-n-p-a-i." the voice strung out.

Fuji shivered.

There was only one voice that could make him feel this way.

"Ryoma." Fuji turned around so Ryoma was against his front now.

Ryoma's pretty face looked into his eyes.

Ryoma had grew. The top of his head was now at Fuji's nose.

It was perfect for him. But then again what wasn't perfect about Ryoma?

"What are you doing here?" Fuji questioned.

Ryoma walked past him, fingers lightly touching his face, grabbing a tray of fish and rice with a come hither look..

Fuji chuckled to himself and grabbed the pot pie.

Ryoma had always been tempting.

POT

"So let me get this straight. You're the tennis captain for out team? Shouldn't you still be in high school?" Fuji questioned as he and Ryoma ate lunch together.

Ryoma took another tantalizing lick of his ice-cream cone, exposing his pink tongue.

Fuji had to wonder if Ryoma knew what just eating his ice-cream made him even more tempting.

Oh what Fuji wouldn't do to get a taste of those lips...

"Well I should anyway, school here was really easy for me so I skipped a few grades. And yes I am your tennis team captain as well as your dorm manager. Why do you have a problem with it?" Ryoma pout-glared.

Fuji smiled.

They had spent most of the lunch period catching up with what had been going on the last 5 years.

It was...nice to just be able to talk with Ryoma.

Ryoma glanced down at his phone to check the time.

"Oh my. Sorry Fuji, I have to get to Adv. Calc. Class in like 5 minutes. I'll see you later at practice, k?" Ryoma spoke as he gave Fuji an apologetic smile.

Fuji nodded at him. It was a little disappointing to see him go but he had class pretty soon as well.

"See you later then. Bye!." Ryoma spoke as he leaned down and gave Fuji a innocent kiss on the forehead.

Fuji felt his heart speed up.

Ryoma really didn't know anything about his actions did he?

"Wait!" he called out to ryoma.

Ryoma turned around.

"Can we continue this later?" Fuji questioned not really sure what he was referring to, talking or the kiss.

Ryoma smirked at him, walking away, "Mada mada da ne."

Fuji felt himself smile.

"What a brat." he spoke to himself as he fished his phone out of his backpack.

He dialed Sanada's phone number to see what class Atobe had next.

Because if he was right...

Atobe was in for quite a surprise.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: Ato/Ryo banter.

Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter... Ato/Ryo banterlove.

Chapter 4: King vs. Prince

Atobe liked math.

All it was was numbers you had to calculate and find the answer to.

Easy as pie and Atobe excelled at it and considering he was going to have to use it to run his dad's company one day, well...it was useful.

However this math class was just well...boring.

Class was half over and he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"Mr. Atobe! What is the answer to question 7 since you seem to know it all well enough to not pay attention to my teachings?" the teacher smirked at him.

He really regretted picking the front row. He looked down at his paper to look at his non-existent notes.

Damn bitch...

All of the sudden he felt a note being passed to him.

Atobe quickly unfolded it.

The answer to the question is 47.690, Monkey King.

Meet me at the door after class.

Atobe saw red. No one had ever dared to call ore-sama that besides...

"Ryoma..." he muttered quietly.

"What was that?" the teacher questioned smugly.

Oh..her.

"The answer is 47.690, ma'm." he smirked back.

The teacher looked absolutely horrified.

"C...correct."

Atobe had a feeling that teacher wouldn't bother him anymore.

POT

"Hey, brat." Atobe spoke as he caught sight of Ryoma at the door.

Ryoma was as beautiful as ever, if not more.

Ryoma frowned at him.

"Hpfmh, I just saved your ass monkey king, the least you can do is not call me that."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me by that horrid name." Atobe smirked as he grabbed Ryoma's hand to lead them to the vending machine by the building.

"It's true though." Ryoma snarked back.

"And yours isn't?" Atobe questioned as he purchased a cold coffee and a grape ponta, handing it to Ryoma.

"Thanks." Ryoma spoke happily as he popped the tab.

Atobe had never, nor would he drink that artificially flavored concoction from hell but Ryoma seemed to be happy whenever he drank it so that's all that really mattered.

"Thanks for earlier, I just found myself..well, bored."Atobe spoke as they sat under one of the benches under the many trees.

"She's a total bore don't worry about it and next time? Sit next to me in class so I won't have to pass you a note the next time you need an answer." Ryoma teased.

"Heh, cocky brat." Atobe spoke as he waved his hand through Ryoma's locks.

They were surprisingly like...silk.

"So what are you doing here anyways?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "I already explained this to Fuji at lunch today. I'm smart so I skipped a few grades and I'm the captain of the tennis team and so on."

"So you're my captain?" Atobe laughed.

Ryoma pouted. "I'm a great captain."

Atobe released his hair and grabbed Ryoma's hand to help him stand up.

"I'm sure you are. I look forward to practice." Atobe spoke truthfully.

Ryoma smiled at him back.

"I have to go. Social Studies you know?" Ryoma spoke regretfully.

Atobe nodded.

Ryoma began to walk away and Atobe felt something some over him.

"Wait!"

And this time? It was Atobe who kissed Ryoma.

On the lips...

TBC...

Note: Cliffie...Ha ha


	6. Chapter 6

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: kissing

Note: Finally, some action ;p Sorry for the short chapter but it kinda needed to be...

Chapter 5: Confusion

Ryoma knew this was moving too fast.

He knew that he was probably going to get hurt...

So why was he making out with Atobe under a tree?

Ryoma had been shocked when Tezuka hugged him and he kissed Fuji on the forehead.

And now here he was letting Atobe kiss him.

He liked them all-Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, and Sanada- and he didn't think it was fair to them.

Because eventually, he was going to have to choose.

"Stop." Ryoma moaned as he got to take a breath.

Atobe's lips were claiming his, burning him.

"Why?" Atobe panted.

"Because were under a tree." Ryoma joked.

Atobe laughed, "Seriously why?" Atobe questioned as he bent his head to kiss Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Ryoma I really like you." Atobe breathed into Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma looked absolutely shell shocked.

"But..." Oh great. The catch...

"I am also involved in a relationship with Tezuka, Fuji, and Sanada."

"Oh..." Ryoma spoke as Atobe slid a hand under his shirt.

"And you're ok with this?" Atobe spoke.

"Did you already ask them?" Ryoma spoke as Atobe stopped for a second to look at him.

"Hell, we all want you." Atobe spoke as he began to lean down.

"Oh good, because so do I. Now where were we?" Ryoma smirked.

Atobe was about to retaliate...

But that was before Ryoma pulled Atobe down to him to kiss more.

Yeah they were kind of skipping class to make out, but Ryoma had really never liked S.S anyways...

POT

Sanada walked around campus looking for Atobe. They had Science together and Atobe wasn't in class and he knew for a fact he was not sick.

He looked around the math building, the last class he has attended.

He looked around at all of the trees with benches(Atobe wouldn't be caught dead sitting in the dirt.)

All of the sudden he heard a moan.

What the heck?

He looked at the one tree and was surprised to see a very familiar person kissing the guy under him.

Sanada felt his blood boil.

That cheating...

He was about to go over there and tell that slut off for kissing his boyfriend when his phone rang.

Tezuka.

"You find him yet?"

Oh yeah he had found him alright...

"Genchiro? What's wrong?"

Sanada told him.

TBC...

Note: Another cliffie..srry! ;P


	7. Chapter 7

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: um..arguing? In control Ryoma.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Tezuka stared at his phone as Sanada hung up.

Sanada had caught Atobe...cheating on them.

And for the record, they'd only been about a day now. That did not bode well with him.

Atobe didn't seem like the one to cheat so...just who was he kissing?

Fuji walked onto the court, a beeline for Tezuka.

"I heard from Genchiro." Fuji spoke in greeting.

Tezuka sighed, "Let's not act too unrationally." Tezuka spoke.

Fuji's gaze burned more than usual.

Just then Sanada joined them on the court.

"Hey, he here yet?"

"No." Fuji said icily.

Sanada flinched.

Kevin and Eric walked over to them as if sensing a problem.

"What happened?" Kevin questioned, concerned.

"Sanada caught Atobe kissing some guy under a tree."

"Really now?" Eric look surprised.

Kevin, on the other hand, did not. "It's fine. Trust me." Kevin smiled.

"So you're telling us that it is ok that he cheated on us?" Fuji glared.

Kevin did not back down.

"Do you even know who it was?"

"..."

"Didn't think so. I do. It's fine." Kevin repeated knowing that the person Atobe kissed earlier was Ryoma.

"Who was it?"Fuji glare turned deadly.

"Well.."

"What the heck are you guys doing standing there? 20 laps, now." Ryoma yelled at them, Atobe walking in behind him.

POT

Practice was...uneventful to say the least. Well at least until the end anyways.

Sanada found out that Ryoma was their coach, Kevin and Eric played against Fuji and Tezuka, Ryoma made them run laps, Yuuri smiled, and Atobe was now hated by everyone of his boyfriends because apparently, Sanada caught Atobe and Ryoma making out.

"Great." Ryoma snorted.

Kevin and Eric left practice earlier to do god knows what(they'd be running so many laps tomorrow until he got tired of it.)

Ryoma had expected them to have a confrontation.

Just not in the locker room after practice.

"Who do you think you are cheating on us?" Fuji yelled.

Atobe flinched. "It's not like that..."

"Then what is it like?" Sanada questioned angrily.

Ryoma couldn't stand this.

They were all mad at Atobe because he had agreed to make out with Atobe.

He slammed the door open and then shut it behind him just as hard.

"God! You all are like bunch of fucking 2 year olds!" Ryoma screamed.

They were all highly surprised at him.

"Tezuka, answer truthfully, do you like me?" Ryoma pressed.

Tezuka looked at him strangely.

"Well, yes. All of us do."

"Good now. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Fuji said without hesitation.

"Ok then." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Then since you're going out with Atobe, shouldn't you trust him as well?"

"..."

"Ryoma...you really don't need to..." Atobe began but shut up when he saw Ryoma's glare.

"We should..." Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Oh and the guy Monkey King had been kissing? It was me." and with that Ryoma slammed the door and ran.

They were all so stupid...

Where was Kevin when you needed him?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: Therapist Kevin

Note: Sorry I took so long. Wait a second, it takes people a lot longer to update then I do so there! ;P Anyway I'm taking this week off to get my certification to be a lifeguard so this will have to do ya for awhile.

Note 2: Ok so my B-day is Thursday(not that you all really care but humor me. ;p) so...

SOMEBODY WRITE ME A FIC OR AT LEAST UPDATE IF YOU HAVE A STORY!

...Please?! pouts

Chapter 7: Reflection

Kevin sat on his bed with a box of pocky and his Literature book.

Today had been such a hassle. When Ryoma had told him earlier that the reason he wasn't in S.S. was because he and Atobe were making out he had been honestly very surprised.

But he was happy for him.

Ryoma deserved to be loved especially after the Yuki incident.

Kevin just shivered at the memory.

He hoped never again would something happen like that...

Outside it began to rain.

POT

Ryoma ran outside in the rain now basically fully drenched.

He had checked everywhere for Kevin so the only place left was the dorm.

He banged on the door ignoring the confused and concerned look on Yuuri's face as he ran to Kevin's room, sopping wet.

He knocked on the door a little rushier than intended too.

Kevin opened the door and was about to say something when he saw Ryoma.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kevin questioned as he let Ryoma in his room and grabbed the boy a towel.

"Nothing really. I guess i'm overeacting. I told them that it was me he was kissing and then I ran and it started raining." Ryoma spoke in explanation, stripping his wet clothes off.

Kevin passed him a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"So you ran like before?" Ryoma bit his lip.

"Well, yeah. They were so mad at him because of me and I certainly wasn't going to stick around very long to find out what was going to happen. They only like me Kevin, they said nothing about loving me." Ryoma sighed as he curled up in Kevin's bed.

Kevin sat down next to him, running his fingers through Ryoma's hair, lulling him to sleep.

Kevin watched the rain pour even harder.

Before they could love him, they needed to realize Ryoma had a lot of healing to do first.

POT

They just stood there as they watched him go, rain starting to come down.

"Why didn't you say it was him sooner?" Fuji snapped.

Atobe glared at him.

"Well I would had if I wasn't given the chance to. Really, I thought you trusted me. It took me a lot of work to get him to agree to it and you guys with your little jealously and trust issues probably just ruined the chance." Atobe seethed.

They looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. When I saw you skipping class to make out with some person without even seeing who it was I guess I just kind of snapped." Sanada apologised.

Atobe smiled at him.

"It's fine, ore-sama is flattered really. But right now we have another problem at hand.

They all nodded. Atobe pulled out his cell phone to text Ryoma.

He just really hoped it worked...

POT

Ryoma sat in his room watching TV as his phone rang.

Ryoma smiled a little.

_Hey, everything's fine now. Can we talk? A.K_

**I don't know. Do you deserve to be able to talk to me? R.E**

_Ouch, brat A.K_

**;P R.E**

_So? A.K_

**Mada mada da ne. R.E**

_... A.K_

**Fine, but it better be important... R.E**

_It is :D A.K_

Whenever he talked to Kevin he felt better.

Maybe Kevin should think about becoming a therapist one day...

Ryoma laughed at the thought.

He felt sorry for whoever had Kevin as a patient.

Ryoma flipped his phone off not even bothering to look at the new text message he got.

_I'm back kitten. Y.H_

TBC...

Note: srry, yet again, another cliffie...


	9. Chapter 9

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T + (I mean it! Lime...)

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Warnings: mention of sex, kissing

Note: Hey! I finally updated! Just because i am so excited that a lot of you updated you stories I decided to give you a treat in the form of a new story(Vice), 2 College in America chapters, and a sneak peak of my next chapter of my Camp story in the next chapter(chapter 9) So that means...all of you have to update as well nya!

Chapter 8: Confessions and Problems

Ryoma pulled the form on top of him closer.

Last night had been...nice.

Ryoma almost blushed as he thought about what had taken place last night.

After he had left Kevin's, Ryoma had went to his room just to find out all 4 of them were sitting on the bed.

They talked for awhile and, you know...one thing lead to the another...

Ryoma had honestly never felt so loved...

Ryoma groaned as he felt something inside him harden again.

He didn't even bother to pull out yet...

"Fuji you horny bastard, didn't you do enough last night?" Ryoma moaned as Fuji lightly moved.

"No, and what happen to Syuuske?" Fuji laughed kissing Ryoma.

"Yadda."

"Well you were moaning it pretty loud last night..."

"Well isn't this a pleasant way to wake up?" Atobe spoke as he smiled from his position on Sanada's chest.

Sanada smiled and then noticed Fuji and stared in amazement.

"You never..." Sanada spoke indicating his position in Ryoma.

"Nope! The whole night!" Fuji smiled without batting an eye.

Tezuka gave an apologetic look to Ryoma, but then quickly stole Ryoma's lips from him.

They were about to continue when a loud knocking came from outside.

"Ryoma! Wake up. We seriously need to talk!" came Kevin's frantic voice.

"It's bad."

POT

Kevin spent the whole night thinking.

How was he going to break it to Ryoma?

He was so happy now...

Kevin snorted.

Well after how much sex he had last night he should be...

After Ryoma left Kevin took a nap, waiting for Eric to come back.

That's when he heard Ryoma's annoying cat meowing ringtone(Thanks to Karupin and recording)that signaled he had a new text message.

Usually he wasn't so curious to check his best friend's "private messages" but...

Oh screw it!

Kevin picked up the phone from the desk and opened the message.

Kevin dropped the phone in shock.

"No..."

It wasn't very long but he knew without a doubt who it was from.

_He_ was back.

This wasn't good.

Just when things seemed to be going well...

A recovering flower just has to get hitten by that second storm doesn't it?

POT

Ryoma had them in his room in seconds.

Well, at least that was the original plan anyways.

They had insisted on staying since they were his lover now and they had the right or something along those lines from Atobe.

Well at least they were dressed now(and Fuji was out...) When Ryoma, since he could hardly walk, wobbled to the door.

"Oh thank god!" Kevin spoke as Ryoma finally opened the door, hugging Ryoma.

Ryoma gave him a smile.

"What is it?" Ryoma said with such a happy smile.

Kevin bit his lip...

This was going to kill him.

"We need to talk."

POT

Kevin brought Ryoma to sit down on the bed(since he knew it hurt more to walk then to sit.)

Kevin tossed Ryoma his cellphone.

"You had one more text after you left yesterday." Kevin sighed.

Ryoma gave him one of his confused, cute looks but never less he looked at it.

"No..." Ryoma's hands shook as he read the message.

Fuji looked at his lover, suddenly concerned for Ryoma.

"Are you ok?" Fuji spoke as he reached out a hand to touch Ryoma's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ryoma spoke darkly, eyes feral with hurt.

Fuji winced.

Roma stood up and with all his might, ran.

"Wait!" Tezuka called out to him.

"Stop." Kevin spoke as he closed the door, "Ryoma needs to be alone for right now."

"But did you see him?" Fuji cried, upset at Ryoma's reaction to him.

Tezuka put an arm protectively around Fuji.

Kevin sighed, "There's something you need to know...about Ryoma's past."

POT

Ryoma ran to the oak tree where he and Atobe had been kissing.

Damn...

Why now?

He promised he wouldn't come back...

Ryoma sighed as he sat down on the bench, liking the feeling of the wind ruffle his hair.

"Well now, don't you look appeasing?" a deep voice spoke sexily.

Ryoma felt his blood run cold.

"Yuki."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Thank you to everyone that either wrote me a fic or gave me a shout out in one of my chapters. It meant a WHOLE bunch to me!!!!! I would put your names down but I don't feel like looking them all up... ;p So yeah this chapter is dedicated to you. And as for a reward I have a sneak preview of my next chapter of my Camp story at the bottom!

Chapter 9: Scare

It was dark...

That was the first thing Ryoma noticed as he woke up.

Ryoma moaned in pain as he sat up trying not to bother his sore back or the cut on the inside of his thigh.

Damn it...it always ended like this.

Yuki would screw with his mind, hurt him, and then fuck him senseless despite how much he didn't want it

And he _really_ didn't want it...

Ryoma carefully stood up and limped his way over to where his clothes were thrown around.

Yuki had been great...or so he thought at first.

While he had lived in California he and Yuki had met at one of the many parties he had to attend due to his tennis career.

They had instantly hit it off.

Yuki was highly attractive anybody could see but what they didn't know was that such an attractive person's heart could be so...cruel.

And, unfortunately, Ryoma didn't notice it till Yuki hit him for the first time.

Ryoma thought it to be the last but apparently he had been wrong...

Yuki had basically stalked him...never letting anyone get close to Ryoma and just when he thought he was safe...Yuki proved him wrong.

Ryoma looked at the YS engraved on his inner thigh...

He just couldn't be happy could he?

Ryoma put on his clothes and walked out of the hotel room not even bothering to check his cellphone for messages.

_Kitten-_

_You are mine! Don't ever forget that..not that you could..._

_Don't think I don't know about you 4 little "lovers" . They will be dealt with accordingly._

_Mine to hurt, to posses, to __**fuck**__. You won't nor will you be able to run away my little slut. _

_Enjoy your freedom..._

_While it lasts anyway._

_Y_

POT

"What do you mean?" Tezuka spoke threateningly at Kevin.

Kevin did not back down.

"We need to talk. About Ryoma that is."

Fuji glared.

He resisted the urge to follow his lover who had been missing for too long to just be a walk...

While they had been standing here glaring at each other.

Completely childish...

Kevin sighed. "Sit down your gonna need it." Kevin advised.

They sat down.

"What do you know about Ryoma's time away from you guys?" Kevin questioned.

"Err...he played tennis." Sanada replied lamely.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ok so nothing basically." Kevin said sarcastically.

Fuji glared even harder.

"Ok well...Ryoma dated somebody."

"What?" they all screamed in outraged.

Ryoma never told them this...

"Yeah well lets just say it wasn't the happiest relationship..." Kevin replied vaguely.

"Huh?" Atobe questioned.

Kevin bit his lip thinking of how to put this...

"He err..beat Ryoma."

"WHAT!?" they all screamed even louder.

Kevin winced at the fury.

If they ever got hold of Yuki...Kevin smiled...he was a _very_ dead man.

"Yeah this guy, Yuki, and him met at this party and they like hit it off. They dated for a while and from the looks of it were very happy. However, fairy tales don't always come true. Ryoma admitted to me that Yuki had hit him a fair number of times and well Yuki forced him to have sex."

"You mean he raped him." Tezuka replied bluntly.

"Yeah..."

"Bastard!" Fuji fumed.

He had to go find his little uke and now...

"So anyways Ryoma broke up with im except Yuki didn't exactly accept it. Yuki has some kind of Ryoma radar. No matter where Ryoma moves Yuki always finds him and takes exactly what he wants and then leaves for awhile. Except this it's different..." Kevin trailed off.

"How so?" Sanada questioned.

"Before, Ryoma didn't date anyone else. But now he's dating you guys...Yuki won't leave now, not without a fight and he will continue to harm Ryoma."

"..."

POT

Ryoma watched as the stairs continued on and on.

True the dorm was only 2 stories but right now...

He wasn't in any condition to climb them.

"Damn it..." Ryoma cried, tears starting to fall.

He finally reached his dorm door when he heard arguing inside.

He pulled out his phone to shut off that annoying beep that told him he had a message.

Ryoma cried harder as he read it.

He pushed open the door to see his lovers and Kevin inside.

"Um..."Ryoma choked out knowing that his lovers saw his tears.

No way to hide...

"Ryoma!" Atobe rushed to him, wrapping his arms around Ryoma in comfort.

"I..." Ryoma sobbed.

"Shh...I know Ryo, I know." Atobe comforted him as the other lovers wrapped their arms around the boy.

Kevin stepped outside unnoticed.

Things always had to get worse before they got better didn't they?

Fuji looked out the window.

It began to rain...

TBC...

Now...as I promised..a sneak preview of the next chapter of my story Camp(of which I have not written but my muse is beginning to come back nor will it be up any time really soon...)

POT

Fuji awoke to the sound of the shower running.

Yesterday had been interesting to say the least.

Fuji climbed out of bed leaving a small kiss on Atobe's face letting him know it was time to wake up.

Their little-ukish counselor hadn't a clue about their relationship but right now all he had to focus on was their advances.

Fuji smirked as he grabbed his shower stuff.

He walked over to see who was taking a shower.

He pulled back the curtain thinking it was one of his lovers.

"Um... good-morning..." a very red faced uke looked back at him.

"Oh yes, yes it is..." Fuji said shocked but quickly smirked.

What a delicious situation this turned out to be.

_Oh_ indeed.

TBC...

Nya...look for it. ;P


	11. Chapter 11

1College in America

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Pairing: OT5

Important: This concludes the end of the first arc of the story(there will be a preview of the 2nd arc at the bottom)

**IMPORTANT NOTE(READ!):** So I was watching CSI: Miami, one of my like fav. shows ever(besides House or Prince of Tennis...) So I thought how cool would it be to do a Prince of Tennis story with a CSI: Miami theme. If you haven't seen the show, I suggest you do. It's got all these mysterious deaths and stuff and it's just...ugh! Go watch it! ;p But then I realized...oh crap I really don't know a bunch about it so writing it despite watching so many episodes so...it's gonna take A LOT of work. Which means, that(I know you guys hated when I did this but...after this chapter, College in America is gonna be on a hiatus like Camp.) Sorry... :( ducks from rocks being thrown at author But I know I have this wild imagination full of plt bunnies and it just...gets out of control sometimes? So yeah...tell me how the idea sounds. I'm really looking forward to it even though I bet your depressed by now. But think of it this way(at least I'm not one of those authors that takes 2 years to update...) So onto my 2nd note...

Who here has seen Prince of Tennis Nationals OVA 15 yet?

Even though it had no subs so I couldn't understand a word of it...behold the Fuji/Ryomaness.

It was so cute! (go watch this too!)

And now...

Chapter 11

They had spent the whole night watching Ryoma cry himself to sleep.

They had a bath(no sex this time...) and washed the poor boy and rubbed his back and sang to him, trying to get him to fall asleep.

He did.

After that they put him in their bed which is where they discovered the mark Yuki left on Ryoma.

"That bastard!" Atobe snarled as he looked at the engraving of Yuki's first and last name inside Ryoma's thigh.

Fuji frowned, tracing the lettering with a finger.

Ryoma whimpered in pain.

"Saa...why didn't we know this sooner?" Fuji voiced his thoughts aloud.

Tezuka was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

They all tensed.

Sandada made his way to the door and opened it slowly, not really sure who was.

"Oh, it is you." Sanada said relived as Kevin stepped in.

"Who were you expecting? A stripper?" Kevin snorted sarcastically.

"No. It's just that...that Yuki bastard could show up at any time and try and take out Ryo-chan away." Fuji pouted as he snuggled Ryoma to him.

The sleeping boy started to relax at the familiar presence.

Fuji smiled.

It was times like these that made life great...and who knows...they might never get to do this again...

"I can see that. That's why I'm here. So...who's ready to kick some rapist ass?" Kevin smirked.

No one objected.

Fuji tucked Ryoma under the covers and grabbed his jacket, not locking the door.

He sighed as he looked at his lover before shutting the door, not even bothering to lock it.

He really didn't like using ryoma as bait but...they needed to catch the man near the act to arrest him.

"Kevin's plan is going to work. Ryoma WILL be ok." Tezuka reasoned back at him.

"I really hope so Kuni, I really do..."

POT

Ryoma awoke to nothingness. No warmth, no light, no...

"Syu? Gen" Kei? Kuni? Kev? Anyone?" the only answer he got was the rain pounding outside.

Ryoma stood up and was surprised to find himself dressed in Pj's, freshly showered.

"Those guys..." Ryoma smiled lovingly.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Hey where did you guys..." Ryoma trailed off as he opened the door.

No that was defiantly not his lovers...

Yuki smiled sadistically at him.

"...go.." Ryoma finished lamely, making a quick move to shut the door before he could get in.

Yuki smiled. "Were you expecting me Kitten?" He spoke as he pushed Ryoma away from the door and onto the ground.

"No!" Ryoma screamed as Yuki began to get on top of him.

No...he didn't want this...

"Freeze!" a big man in the police uniform spoke as he pushed down the door, interrupting Yuki's "play time".

"Yuki-san you are under arrest for multiple rape, assault and battery, and threatening. Let the boy go." he finished as some other guys came in, ripping Yuki away from Ryoma.

"Ryoma!" Fuji yelled relieved as he came barging in followed by the rest of their lovers and Kevin.

"Are you ok?" Tezuka asked concerned.

Ryoma just snuggled into Fuji's embrace, purring.

Atobe smiled relived as he put his arms around Kevin."Thank you...so much." Kevin blushed at the close contact.

He let Kevin go. "It was nothing, really, anything for my best friend."

"Ok...somebody want to explain to me what's going on?" Eric spoke as he walked into the room.

"Eric!" Kevin screamed in happiness as his boyfriend entered the room.

"Ok..I'll guess you'll tell me later." Eric smiled, ruffling I lover's hair.

Then...Yuki began to laugh.

Not a funny "ha ha" laugh but a sick, sadistic laugh.

"Fools! If I can't have Ryoma, no one can!" Yuki smiled as he pulled a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at Ryoma.

"Goodbye..Kitten." Yuki spoke as he pulled the trigger.

All Ryoma could hear where the screams...

THE END...

...Just kidding. ;p That would be WAY too mean...

POT

Ryoma awoke in a hospital room.

He opened his eyes weakly still full of drugs.

"Where am I," Ryoma questioned as the face above him began to come into focus, "Monkey king?"

"Oh good your awake." Atobe smiled and kissed Ryoma lightly on the lips.

Drugged or not, Ryoma kissed back passionately.

"Good to know your still a sex kitten." Atobe winked.

"Where are the others?" Ryoma questioned as Atobe helped him sit up in bed.

"With Fuji?" Atobe frowned.

"Why?" Ryoma said confused. Wasn't he the one that got shot? Then he noticed he didn't feel any pain.

"What happened?' Ryoma demanded, trying to rush his way out of bed.

"Woh now...easy. Fuji took the bullet for you. The doctor had to put you out because you wouldn't let go of Syu." Atobe bit his lip, wincing at the memory.

"What room is he in?" Ryoma demanded.

"Room next to yours..why?" Atobe questioned.

Atobe had never seen someone leave a room so fast before.

POT

Fuji groaned as he opened his eyes.

He had never been in so much pain before...

He looked around trying to find out where he was.

"Excuse me sir..do you remember your name?' the doctor spoke to him.

Of course he did... "Fuji Syuuske." he answered.

"Good. Now who are these to gentleman." the doctor nodded, pointing to Tezuka and Sanada.

"Genchiro and Kuni," Fuji groaned, "My lovers along with Atobe and..."

Tezuka and Sanada smiled.

"Syuuske!" a frantic voice bust in through the door.

Fuji turned his head to look at a very pretty boy.

Fuji smiled at him.

Ryoma smiled back.

Everything was beginning to look up now that Yuki was gone...

Well, that was until Fuji spoke anyway...

"Excuse me cutie but who are you? I don't remember..."

"...Syuuske?"

TBC...

Oh man.. I know I'm horrible..I'm so sorry for leaving it off like that...it just kinda happened.

Now for a summary of the second arc...

Summary: Now with the Yuki incident behind them our favorite lovers face new challenges that will wither break or make them. Now with his tennis career more important then ever and Fuji's seemingly forgotten memories of just Ryoma and their time spent together Ryoma's got a lot more to bite the he can chew. With seemingly now option left...Ryoma leaves so Fuji can stay with his other lovers, the ones he remembers anyway, the ultimate sacrifice...Now 4 years later Ryoma meets up with them again and this time...will Fuji remember him or will they never get their happily ever after?

I know...I'm horrible...but it won't be too long just a few weeks...month(s)...

STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND ARC MINNA!


	12. Chapter 12

1College in America, Arc 2: The London Chronicles

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Note: Oh wow, it's been forever since I update ne? Gomen; but my summer is over and I'm back to school and my life is hectic. So I won't be able to update so quickly anymore, sorry. :( But never the less, here it is, the first chapter of the second arc! Enjoy minna!

Chapter 10

"_Who are you again?" the word sounded throughout his ears._

_It was at that exact moment that Ryoma felt his heart break._

"_Syu-uske, thi-s isn't fun-ny." Ryoma stuttered. Tezuka made a movement to comfort the other boy but Ryoma shrugged him off._

"_Don't." he hissed. His heart so much right now..._

_Tezuka gave an offended look._

_Ryoma bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears that were threatening to come out._

_The doctor sighed beside Fuji._

_The poor boy..._

"_Selective amnesia." he finally spoke._

_They all turned to look at him._

"_Sometimes people loose part of their memory of a person when they go through something life threatening. Since Mr. Fuji here got shot protecting Mr. Echizen it could have triggered something in Mr. Fuji's brain to forget the pain and the person that connected to it."_

"_I...see. Well then...I need to go." Ryoma finally got out. He basically ran out of the hospital room ignoring the calls for him to come back._

_He just had to get away, it hurt too much._

_And that's exactly what he did..._

Ryoma sighed as he put the paint brush down As he heard a knock on the door. Didn't Aiden know he didn't want to be bothered right now?

Ryoma stood up wearily ignoring the fact that he was only in a blue button-down shirt and boxers.

He opened the door ready to yell at his manager or however was bothering him when he stopped short.

Blue eyes met Gold.

Ryoma said nothing but lead the man inside.

POT

"You've changed." Kevin finally spoke.

Ryoma looked at himself.

He indeed had.

He was slightly taller(although know where near his lovers's-ex-lovers's- heights.) His hair had grown longer, framing his face kinda like a girl's. Ryoma was skinny. Too skinny. He still had that seductive body but...he was deathly skinny as if he hadn't eaten in years. He also had his left ear pierced twice. Gone was the cocky smirk replaced by a sad sort of look, eyes passive, containing hardly any emotions.

Well that's what happens to you when you loose someone Ryoma snorted sarcastically to himself.

Kevin sighed and looked around Ryoma's London home. It was a nice sort of perfect for Ryoma actually. Karupin meowed from her spot in Ryoma's arms. In front of him was a canvas with, even though it was hardly finished, would put any artist to shame.

Ryoma smiled a little at her and sat her down so she could greet Kevin properly.

"I saw you on TV last night. Congratulations on finally achieving your 2nd Grand Slam." Kevin said, trying to get some small talk going.

Ryoma headed into the kitchen and grabbed 2 glasses of water.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma spoke to the point.

"As blunt as ever I see. Ryoma...I've watched you on TV...Hell even Fuji can tell your not happy." Kevin shouted at Ryoma.

He was just so damn...passive..

What the hell had happened to Echizen Ryoma's fire?

"Heh, Fuji can't even remember me." Ryoma smiled bitterly.

Kevin went quiet at that.

That was why he was here in London wasn't it?

He just couldn't deal with Fuji not remembering him. Hell he hadn't even told his other lovers he was leaving. He just had up and left the hospital that day 4 years ago without a word. They would be better off without him. Better off then trying to get Fuji to remember him. He had been fine here in London(or so he told himself) before today. Before Kevin came to him.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma repeated.

"Because, _they_ told me that they are coming to get you..."

"..."

The only sound was the shattering of the 2 glasses Ryoma held as they fell on the floor. The shattering of his present life.

His life without them...

Kevin never realized exactly how much pain Ryoma was in after all these years.

Ryoma bit his lip.

"I see. Then I should leave London now?" Ryoma's voice cracked. He kind of like it here...

"No!" Kevin shouted causing Ryoma to flinch.

"I mean...I really think you should talk to them."

Ryoma smiled at him. A bitter, broken smile but a smile none the less.

"I appreciate your concern but...how many days till you think they will arrive?" ryoma cut off.

"Maybe 2 days at most." Kevin winced as the look on Ryoma's face returned.

The same look during the Yuki trials. Nothing had changed after all...

"Oh, great. Then maybe we can all sit around the fire and talk about the past five years while eating bon bons and tea. Oh yes, I can see it now..." Ryoma snorted sarcastically.

Kevin finally allowed himself a small smirk.

Maybe, just maybe, Ryoma wasn't as changed as he first thought...

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

1College in America, Arc 2: The London Chronicles

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Warnings: Slight Lime

Note: Heya. I know I said it would be awhile before I updated but I had some time so I went ahead and wrote it for my adoring fans. ;P I was walking down the stairs and tripped on my way to work and landed on my ankle. Needless to say I think I bruised it because it kind of hurts to move. Crap, and I have work today too...Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

Dedicated: To my lovely Animestar 73, Mini.Nuara, and Kia who I wish would update their stories sooner(especially Kia with that mean cliffie on her last chapter of One Step)...pouts

Chapter 13

Ryoma sat at the coffee shop, a stressed look upon his features. They just had to come to London didn't they. They always did this. They chased and chased till he was so caught not even a expert criminal would be able to shake them. Ryoma sighed as he crushed his cigarette into the ash tray. E didn't smoke a lot really. Just when little crap fests like this happened. The shop keeper's pointed glare lessened when he put it out. Oh that's right. You're not "suppose" to smoke in coffee shops around all these people. But then again, since when did he care about morals. Ryoma gave her a sexy look that made her swoon, forgiving him with a tilt to the head and an obnoxious giggle.

Stupid bitch.

Ryoma stood up and left his money for the coffee on the counter as he headed out the door and onto the busy streets of London that were surprisingly, not rain water logged.

Two days huh?

Maybe he could just hide out at Aiden's until then.

But knowing his luck, they'd find him wherever he was because that's what they excelled at.

Ryoma hunting.

POT

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair. The last 5 years had taken a toll on him. When Ryoma left, a part of him had died. Well, apart of all of them really. Sure he could understand why Ryoma would leave but without saying goodbye first? Plus, there was something Ryoma didn't know yet. And if he had, Tezuka sighed, he probably wouldn't have left at all...

Tezuka felt a hand on his shoulder. "Genchiro..."

"It will be alright Kuni, trust me." Tezuka gave his lover a small smile and looked out the window of the airplane as it began to descend upon London.

"I hope so..."

POT

"Ne...Aiddie..." Ryoma moaned as he climaxed.

It wasn't known to a lot of people but he had been sleeping with him manager for the past 3 years. They weren't in love with each other oh no, but they were "together". Well together as you can get when your just using each other for sex and stress relief.

"Ryoma, as good as always." Aiden chuckled beside him. He had met Aiden 3 years ago at a bar when he had gotten himself shit drunk. Aiden had talked to him for awhile and Ryoma told his story to him. Ryoma didn't know why he did but he did and they ended up sleeping together fr the first time. Ryoma felt guilty because he hadn't "technically" broken up with them he just kind of left. But even though that happened they still continued it and Aiden eventually became his manager when Ryoma found out what he did for a living. Aiden was attractive so it wasn't like he was disgusted. Aiden was a mix of all his lovers: Syuuske's blue eyes, Tezuka's hair but Atobe's color, and Genchiro's build. It made him feel ashamed that he was getting off to a guy who reminded him of his lovers but...

Life happens.

"Ryo-chan what's wrong?" Aiden questioned running a hand through Ryoma's hair.

"They are coming." Ryoma said briskly.

"I see." Aiden spoke with a frown. They had caused Ryoma enough pain already...

"Anytime you need me..." Aiden trailed off. Ryoma smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, I know. You have been so nice and loving toward me over the years fully knowing that I loved somebody else. And for that I am thankful." Aiden bit his lip. Their relationship was suppose to stay friends with benefits but...

"It's nothing." Aiden waved it off. Ryoma smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "This was the last time." Ryoma spoke.

Aiden hid his wince. Yeah he figured as much...

"Got ya. Go get 'em tiger." he cheered fakely.

Ryoma smiled and waved back to him.

Aiden sighed and began to get dressed. Even tough he couldn't be with the one he loved...

As long as his neko was happy...

He was fine with whoever he dated...

Even...

Even if it hurt him...

POT

Atobe looked at the map of London. He had been here when he was a child but, memories seem to lessen with age he chuckled. He lead his lovers to a taxi.

Now then...

How to find Ryoma?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

1College in America, Arc 2: The London Chronicles

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Note: Been awhile hasn't it? I am "suppose" to be writing some report but we all know how boring those tend to get...So I snuck in a chapter. ;p I won't be able to update fast as you all know but hey, it's not like you have to wait a year for the next update...

2nd note: OMFG! Has everyone seen the latest Prince of Tennis scans? I would never imagine that they would make Ryoma of all people loose his memories about tennis. Atobe and Yuushi are like "wtf?" and his team is like "wtf?" and Ryoma's just OOC and all ditsy and stuff. It's adorable and so out of character for him! Go read it on One Manga if you haven't read it!

Chapter 14

Aiden watched mournfully as Ryoma walked out of his apartment and onto the street.

It was painful really. It was one of those loves where you loved them so much and yet that said person was in love with another. Or it Ryoma's case, the plural form.

Aiden sighed as he pulled out his phone to dial the number he knew by heart now. After all his years of managing he has become quite good at stuff like this.

Ryoma was never going to forgive him.

"Hey, it's me."

POT

Atobe sighed as he watched the scenery around him. It was nothing new to him. Atobe had been to England plenty of times to know it by heart. But for others like Fuji, who Atobe could tell was itching for a camera, it was a whole other story indeed.

"Ne...Kuni look at that building over there. So cool!" Fuji giggled. Atobe sometimes worried about the sanity of this boy.

All of the sudden Atobe found his eyes settled on a tall blonde man with long-ish blond hair.

"Hey isn't that..." Genchiro spoke as he caught sight of the man as well.

Atobe nodded and asked the man to stop he car. Paying him handsomely, the taxi driver tried to say something in Japanese but failed miserably.

"Idiots." Atobe sighed as he got out of the car.

POT

"Kevin!" Tezuka waved the man down. Kevin looked honestly surprised but never less waved to them awkwardly.

"What brings you to London?" Kevin questioned as if he didn't know.

He mas met by 3 death glares and a cold smile from Fuji.

Kevin sweat dropped "Ok then..."

Obviously playing clueless wasn't going to work.

Kevin sighed and handed a piece of paper to Atobe with Ryoma's address on it.

"Look, I am really not suppose to give this to you but...ok I will be blunt. He's changed, and not really for the better. This is your fault and now you have to fix it before he self destructs."

They nodded at him and rushed to call down a taxi.

Kevin sighed.

He really hoped everything went well...

POT

Ryoma dressed in his normal white t-shirt with boxers was disturbed by the knock on his door form his painting.

Ryoma sighed and stood up to tie his bangs out of is face with a hair tie. Really, he smiled as he looked in the mirror, he really looked like a school girl when he did this.

Ryoma opened the door, surprised to see Aiden at his front door after this afternoon.

"Ryoma, painting again?" Aiden smiled at him.

Ryoma nodded at him and shut the door.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ryoma questioned bluntly.

Aiden sat down on the chair and Ryoma began to draw him into the landscape of his english scene.

"I have a tournament open for you."

"Oh?" Ryoma questioned as he put down his brush.

"Yeah. I contacted them today. It's in Australia but I already signed you up because you said you wanted to go there some day. If that's ok with you?" Aiden bit his lip.

Ryoma gave a small smile."It's more than ok!"

Aiden smiled back. He'd tell Ryoma the other part later...

Ryoma stood up and went to the bathroom when Aiden heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door to meet 4 attractive boys. They looked threateningly at him but Aiden smiled at them. "So you must be..."but he was caught off by Ryoma walking out of the bathroom looking more than indecent with his shirt now open, and hair piled in a pony tail. Ryoma's hips swayed seductively, unnoticed by Ryoma, as Ryoma made his way back to the painting to finish it .Except his model was missing.

"Aiddie where did you..." Ryoma looked around but trailed off as he saw who was at the door with Aiden. "Go..." he finished lamely.

Ryoma watched as his ex's looked murderously at Aiden and then at him.

Well this was going to be hard to explain.

"Shit." Ryoma cursed.

Well, he may as well start by putting on a pair of pants...

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

1College in America, Arc 2: The London Chronicles

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Note: It's been awhile no? But I have finally updated; go me! ;p Sorry about it have been so long but as we all know, school sucks...sigh But anyways this is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers and to Haru-Hatori-Hiro and her new OT5 fic that also takes place in England; yeah England.(Luv that fic so go read it if you haven't already. ;p) Ok then so without further ado, the long awaited(ok so not really) chapter 15!

POT

You know those moments that you think you understand one thing when it's another completely different thing entirely?

Yeah well this was defiantly one.

Ryoma sighed as he watched his lovers-ex-lovers- look at his state of undress to Aiden back and forth. Okay so yeah if you ever walked in on a scene with one person being undressed with another you would automatically assume that it was something dirty. Especially if it was one where the one in question has one Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma sighed again. There was no way they weren't going to assume that it was something inappropriate.

"What the hell Ryoma? You left us 5 years ago without any reason and now we finally found you and your sleeping with some other guy?!" Atobe yelled absolutely livid.

Ah yes; oh course it would be Keigo first. Tezuka and Sanada were the ones that fought more with actions than words. And hell, Fuji couldn't even remember him so che...

Ryoma looked apologetically at Aiden, "Sorry about this. I was really not expecting anybody tonight. We will just have to save the talk about my tournament for another time ya?"

Aiden nodded understandingly at him.

"You must have lots to talk about with them Ryo. Just promise me you will get some sleep tonight and be ready for your trainer tommorw okay?"

Ryoma nodded and made a pathway through his lovers, "See you tommorow Addy."

And with that Ryoma shut the door and turned to face his lovers.

"That, you idiots, was my manager!"

POT

Sanada was no fool.

Although Ryoma claimed to not have a relationship, a romantic one like the man wanted, Ryoma had slept with him at some time.

The very though of someone touching, kissing, fucking their Ryoma...

Sanada sat down on the couch as Ryoma-now dressed-handed them each a cup of tea.

"Ah thank you." he spoke politely. Ryoma nodded in return.

This was so weird. They were all just sitting here in an awkward silence. They all use to be lovers so...

What exactly caused Ryoma to leave in the first place?

Ryoma, surprisingly, was the first one to speak

"Why did you wait 5 years? With Kei's networking I am sure you could have found me sooner and it wasn't as if I was hidden from the world with all my tennis matches. You could have easily came to one of those couldn't you?"

Ryoma was right, absolutely right. They could have...

"But we didn't. We could ask you the same thing. Why did you leave in the first place?" Sanada spoke now. Deep in his heart he knew why but still, it was better hearing it from someone else.

"Why do you think?" Ryoma laughed bitterly. It was know he saw how much Ryoma had changed. Gone was the snarky brat of a kid into a taller, prettier, more bitter Ryoma.

He didn't like the bitter part but the even prettier part...Sanada gave him the glance over.

Ryoma caught his glance and blushed. "Pervert..." Sanada smiled back ignoring the smiles from his other lovers.

"You still haven't answered the question yet you know. Why now?" Ryoma repeated, grabbing his cup of tea to take a sip.

"It took some time because..." Sanada began but was cut off by another.

"I finally got all my memories back..."

Ryoma dropped the cup of tea and let it shatter to the floor.

"Fuji you..."

TBC...

Note: Sorry it wasn't very long but it's almost 12 and my fingers hurt from typing stuff for projects all day so it wasn't very long. Chapter 16 will be up...whenever I get around to it. Sorry!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

1College in America Arc 2, The London Chronicles

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Warning: What does one warn about in a story of 5 hot, sex loving tennis players? ;p

(READ!)Authors note: Oh god...it has been forever since I've wrote or even updated no? Well I am now officially on Christmas Vacation or to be politically correct, "Winter Break."I am now in my room typing this because I had a party last night and...yeah... ;p Oh and I will be updating The Affair and doing a Christmas themed OT5 one-shot. This chapter will be a little short due to my headache but I will make it up w/ the content.

Last time:

"_You still haven't answered the question yet you know. Why now?" Ryoma repeated, grabbing his cup of tea to take a sip._

"_It took some time because..." Sanada began but was cut off by another._

"_I finally got all my memories back..."_

_Ryoma dropped the cup of tea and let it shatter to the floor._

"_Fuji you..."_

_TBC..._

Chapter 16

Sometimes life is at it's peak of normal.

We go about life with a plan day after day of the same thing.

We get bored w/ the regular oh I have work or oh I have school.

But sometimes...

Life Surprises us...

"Fuji..." Ryoma stared at his boyfriend.

Why? Why now? He was finally use to his new life and then it was broken like his new coffee mug when they walked back into his life. And now...they just mention they might have gotten Fuji's memories back and forgot to tell him?

Ryoma was pissed.

He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Start talking. NOW..."

POT

Sanada winced at Ryoma's glare.

He was expecting Ryoma to cry and jump into their arms and forgive them and have make up sex.

He was not, however, expecting him to get pissed off like a rabid cat.

Sanada turned is own glare towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma there is no reason to get so angry. It's your fault after all. You cut yourself off from us. We couldn't call you or even find you. Fuji's memory loss was only a temporary 6 hour thing. You would have known that if you stayed instead of running away from us. I told you this when we first got together. You are ours and no matter what the circumstances are you should not just take off thinking "oh it's for the best". Who in the hell thinks like that? "Oh they don't need me, they have each other so I should leave and suffer by myself" What the fuck Ryoma? We love you...I love you..." Sanada spoke passionately.

Ok now Ryoma was crying...

Sanada looked around at all the shocked, surprised looks on all his other lovers' faces.

Now who said stoic brick walls couldn't express themselves?

POT

Ryoma stared at Sanada in shock. He was right...about everything really...

"I'm sorry..." Ryoma whispered sadly trying to wipe his tears away.

Atobe stood up and made his way to Ryoma and pulled the boy over to the couch where they were all sitting.

He ran a hand over the boy's back trying to soothe him.

"It's okay now. You've been through a lot and now were together again yeah?"

Ryoma made a slight nod from Atobe's chest.

He turned towards Fuji.

"You really remember everything?"

Fuji smiled back.

" Everything up to your skilled little mouth and how tight and warm you are around my..." Fuji stopped as he saw the displeased looks he was receiving and a blushing Ryoma.

"What?"

Shameless is as shameless does...

They ignored the comment and made there way to Ryoma's bed room.

Ryoma yawned as he snuggled in the bed.

Sex could come later because after all they waited 5 years they could wait another day or so right?

Well that's what he thought anyways until he felt a hand down his pants and a mouth at his neck.

Oh that's right, he was dating needy freaks.

Ryoma moaned and wrapped his legs around the waist of the person thrusting into him.

This was life.

Even if we become use to life.

There are some things no matter how many times we do them that never become ordinary...

TBC...Epilogue up sometime...


	17. Chapter 17

1College in America Arc 2: Epilogue

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Note: Well it's finally over now...but I will be starting a new story soon and although it is in the same time period-college- it is completely different...I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Btw, this is very short but I have a preview of my new story at the bottom. Enjoy!

EPILOGUE

They say that you have to work hard to acheive what ou want.

But sometimes, the limit is stretched...

"Aiden what the hell am I doing tied up?!" Ryoma screamed at his manager/ex-lover.

Aiden just smiled sweetly back at him.

"Silly Ryo. Did you really think you wouldn't have to make up for all that time that you spent fucking with your little boyfriends? The Australian Open is in a week you know and you have a lot of training to do. So I kidnaped you..." Aiden smirked.

Ryoma just started at the crazy mentality of his sadistic trainer's mind.

"Okay...but why the fuck am I tied up?" Ryoma questioned, knowing he would probably regret the answer.

"Oh, I think your boyfriends would agree with me on this, you look rather sexy all tied up and vulnerable."Aiden winked.

Ryoma glared.

Where were his boyfriends when he needed them?

POT

"Okay where the hell are we?" Atobe glared at the map in his hand trying to figure out how it worked.

"This is so plebian. Where is my cell phone?" Atobe snorted.

"That is so pathetic Kei. It's a simple map. How can you not know how to read it? You learn that in frickin' elementary school!"Sanada glared back at Atobe.

"Stop acting like a bunch of two year olds. Tezuka-the map please." Fuji intervened and gave the map back to Tezuka to read.

"Besides, we should be focusing on finding the air field that kidnaping bastard took our little uke to!"

They all nodded and that's how operation S.O.S(Save Our Sex life) began.

POT

Of course, not everything goes according to plan.

Ryoma stood in the locker rooms at the Australian Openwearing only a towel with 4 dirtied boyfriends in front of him.

"Were so sorry it took so long. We traveled all over Australia trying to find what air strip you landed at..." Tezuka panted.

"And then Keigo lost the map and our transportation so..." Sanada continued.

Ryoma just looked highly amused even though he was pissed off his lovers missed his victory.

"Listen it's fine. It was an easy victory aways." Ryoma smirked.

"Your such a brat." Atobe smiled affectionately.

"Yes, yes I am."

Then without any warning, Ryoma dropped the towel ignoring the looks and walked over to Fuji.

He wrapped the taller man's arms around him and led him to the shower, beckoning the others to follow him.

Fuji pressed his little uke up against the tiled wall, latching onto Ryoma's neck.

"Then I guess since we missed your match you will be needing a consolation prize hn?" Fuji smirked.

Ryoma just moaned.

One day he'd get Fuji to apologize to him for treating him like such an uke but for now...

After all, it is impolite to talk w/ your mouth full...;p

THE END!

Did you get them last sentence? ;p lol. Now my new story, although it is only an OT3(Fuji/Ryoma/Atobe) story, is also involved in the college time scheme.

May I present to you...BETA HOUSE

Summary: Being selected as freshman to join a frat house, Fuji and Atobe find themselves involved a lot less in academics and a lot more in drinking and parties. But to finally join the frat house, they have to be able to seduce the leader of the frat club, a beautiful young man who is going to introduce them to a lot more then a frat house membership...

Now here's a short preview...

POT

"Who is that?" Fuji hissed to Tezuka as he saw the beautiful man on stage dirty dance with that slut sakuno he had met earlier.

"That my friend is the last test to join the Beta House, Ryoma Echizen, he's pretty isn't he?"

Tezuka gave him a slight wink.

Fuji gave a sight blush.

"Don't be embarrassed. Plenty of straight men find Ryoma attractive, they have to."

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked confused now.

Tezuka just looked at him.

"Didn't you know? The last pledge task is to ley Ryoma give you a blow job or vice versa."

Fuji just paled.

"But I've never...but I'm not..."

"Oh God..." Tezuka laughed at Fuji's expression, "Sorry we do that to all freshman pledgets. You don't have to give him a blow job, I was just joking with you...just a french kiss. And even if you are straight, Ryoma's a really good kisser."and with that Tezuka walked away and began to dance with some random blonde.

Fuji grabbed a beer and watched the new dancer on stage.

Where had Ryoma gone?

Somehow, he was disappointed he would not be getting more than a kiss...

Fuji let the beer break of the floor.

Had he really just thought about fucking another guy?

Oh fuck, he was gay...

Were was Atobe when you needed him?

In the bedroom upstairs 2 figures landed on the bed locked in a kiss.

"Are you sure?" The one below him spoke.

Atobe stopped his trail of kisses down the boy's stomach and glanced up into the lust clouded amber, gold eyes.

"I'm sure. You're the first guy I have ever wanted to have sex with but I know what do so don't give me that look." Atobe smirked as he saw the worried look on Ryoma's face.

Ryoma smirked back and rolled so he was on top.

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

He was going to ride him?

He fucking loved college...

POT

So what did you think? It will be a multi chaptered fic, a LONG one...slighty...okay...GRAPHIC M smut...so I hope you will enjoy it...


End file.
